


penny for your thoughts

by water_poet



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reincarnation, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/water_poet
Summary: Sometimes, Beatrice talks to the darkness.Sometimes, he talks back.





	penny for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this work of art several years too late :(
> 
> Ah, well. Have some Infinite Eyerolls!

In another life, she might have loved him.  
  
She might love him in this life, if she's being honest with herself. But she's never been the truthful type.  
  
He's quieter now than he ever was before, and she finds herself missing his voice. Some days, she'd give anything to hear him ramble about music, or poetry, or even that girl he was once so fond of.  
  
It's cold tonight, and she's used to it. The wind in the trees is mournful, and she can't help but wonder if it's his way of crying out.  
  
She blinks, once, twice, and he's there, as if he'd never left. If her heart didn't feel like a millstone round her throat she would have laughed for joy. But her whole being aches, and she settles for her best attempt at a mournful smile.  
  
"Hello, Wirt"  
  
His eyes change at his name. They're suddenly brighter, but before she can appreciate it, they snap back to the way they were. "I'm not Wirt" he says, his voice low and hollow.  
  
In spite of herself, she rolls her eyes, spreading her wings and fluttering over to rest on his shoulder. "Don't start that nonsense with me" she reprimands. The emptiness in her voice betrays her true feelings, but he humors her.  
  
"Sorry, Bea" he murmurs, reaching up to scoop her into his palm. She's still unnerved by how cold it is, smooth and lifeless like wood. But it belongs to him, and she's content.  
  
She opens her beak to scorn him for apologizing, but deftly changes the topic before the words come out.  
  
"It's been a while" she says.  
  
Wirt sighs, his breath like branches creaking in the breeze. "Has it? I lose track of time so easily these days"  
  
He says it as if he's trying to make light of his endless wanderings, but Beatrice knows him too well. She presses herself into his hand, a feeble attempt at comfort. She wishes she could press her hands to his face and hold him close, and she's never hated this stupid form more.  
  
"We'll both have to get used to being alone" she whispers.  
  
Wirt doesn't respond, and she thinks he might not have heard. Just as she's about to repeat herself, he speaks, voice thick with tears.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time"  
  
Bea sighs. "Oh, Wirt"  
  
He sets her on his shoulder and she nestles against his chin.  
  
Her time is running out, and she doesn't really mind.  
  
She's not afraid to leave him alone in the woods. He's the Beast, and he's no coward. She doesn't want to leave him alone with his thoughts, whispers growing into screams as he tears himself apart from the inside.  
  
He deserves so much better.  
  
"I wish... "  
  
Her sudden words hang in the air.  
  
She sighs and shifts her wings.  
  
"Never mind what I wish. Wishing never made anything happen" she finishes.  
  
In truth, she's not sure what she wishes.  
  
She wishes things were different.  
  
She wishes she had more time.  
  
She wishes she had Wirt.  
  
The leaves fall and summer turns to autumn, and there's talk of a strange blue charm round the Beast's neck.  
  
Feathers, it appears.

* * *

She's never been the romantic type, but there's something in the boy's brown eyes that's familiar.  
  
Words echo in her head.  
  
"I wish I could've loved you sooner"  
  
She kisses him and the poor thing is so shocked he nearly drops his laptop. But she doesn't care.  
  
In lives before, she loved him.  
  
In lives to come, she'll love him.  
  
But in _this_ life, she loves him with everything she has.

**Author's Note:**

> Petition to rename this ship Birdbrain.


End file.
